


Magnolia Stellata || Iwaoi Oneshot

by phee2k



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Haikyuu - Freeform, Iwaizumi Hajime - Freeform, M/M, iwaoi - Freeform, oikawa tooru - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29591121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phee2k/pseuds/phee2k
Summary: As he continued to lie and lie, hurting the people around him. The flower continued to grow, eventually tearing him apart. Maybe that's what he wanted, a death to atone for his sins.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 2





	Magnolia Stellata || Iwaoi Oneshot

"Now, remember, Pinocchio, be a good boy. And always let your conscience be your guide."

•°. *࿐

He was a man of his word. He had grown, always seeking the truth, not because of his condition, but simply because nothing is best hidden. It will always be found.

That was something he heavily believed in.

Magnolia Stellata  
This was the flower that continuously blossomed inside of him, with every lie he told. Once it has fully grown, it would end up killing him. All the damage was irreversible.

__________________________________

As a child, he was happy-go-lucky, had everything he ever wanted to be handed to him on a gold platter. Perfect home, family, and his best friend, Iwaizumi Hajime.

That was before many years later when his family was murdered for their riches, and he was left alone in this cruel world at the age of 12.

__________________________________

It couldn't even be put to words, the pain he felt. Even several years after his parent's death. He was vulnerable, an empty shell, looking for something to fill his empty void. Whether that be light or darkness.

He could still remember the day where his family's case was closed, marked unknown.

His family never got the justice, he believed they deserved it, neither did he. From that day he promised himself, that no matter the risks, he would always seek the truth and nothing less.

And that was what he did.

__________________________________

More time passed by, still not being able to get over the loss. What did he have left? At least he was left with his best friend, or say his love interest but the two were both oblivious. Him too impassive to notice, and his best friend sharing the sympathy.

He kept looking into the future, already had his plans, and followed through, get a degree in criminal justice and become a detective.

Alongside with him his best friend, who had chosen the same career field

__________________________________

His life was going steady, he had even brought himself out a bit, yet still limited to a small circle of friends, you could say he had chosen to move on to better things in life, but the pain still lingered inside him.

That was until he found a way to release it, and that was inflicting it onto others.

His first time, taking a life was outside of a bar, in the alley. He had noticed someone trailing after him and decided to take matters into his own hands.

He loved seeing the dark red oozing out of different slices, he enjoyed seeing the different ways to make a person suffer, and how easily a once strong person can change into a vulnerable weak state.

He eventually got bored of the victim's screams of pain and agony and pulled out a gun, placing his finger on the trigger.

"Would you like me to release you of you're suffering?"

The victim was too weak to even speak, they tried letting a word out but before they could even answer, a bullet had pierced through their brain a loud thump as they fell to the floor, splattered red.

"May your soul rest in peace and make its way out of this endless hell."

__________________________________

A few days later, the body that had been reported missing, was finally found, everywhere you could hear the news of the horrendous crime brought to light. The police had no suspects yet, and nobody could've suspected him. After all, being a detective he knew what exactly they would look for.

But there's always an error in every plan.

__________________________________

Dead after dead, one crime had become multiple. He had thought nobody would lead onto him, but he was wrong, and the person who had the slightest suspicion of him, was his best friend. One who had been there for him over the years and who was very observant had started leading onto his trails of crime.

His friend would try to ask questions,

"What are you up to?"

"Where have you been?"

"You weren't here last night."

But he would deny and bring up an excuse, with every false tongue the deadly flower continued growing in him.

Maybe this is what he wanted. A punishment to atone for his sins. A slow but guaranteed death.

__________________________________

More and more deaths had been tolling up lately. Everyone was on panic, fearing that it could be them suffering such a gruesome death next. The detectives working at and night trying to figure out who this infamous mass murderer could be. Who could've thought it was one of their own.

And the flower continued to grow.

__________________________________

Was it right? Maybe something fun before the flower would eventually kill him. Was there something to live for? Everything he had loved, taken away from him just like he's doing to others. 

A life for a life, except he had stolen dozens of lives, futures, hopes, dreams.

Maybe there was something to live for? Find someone else to love? He did love someone, Iwaizumi Hajime. But he was in fear the other won't love him back.

Who would want to be with a killer?

He was bound to die anyway.

We live to die.

__________________________________

Then came his last kill, the cherry on top of 43. The end of his story. He could feel the flower seeping through him, its thorns poking him. He decided, at last, he would reveal himself.

"Meet me at the 23rd avenue, behind the coffee shop."

__________________________________

And there he was, with what he had intended to be his last and final victim. His dearest friend looked at him in shock at the sight of him with a knife near the man's throat.

Iwaizumi was in disbelief but knew what he had to do.

To pick within the guilty, which you cherished dearly. Or the innocent who were nothing but another face.

__________________________________

Iwaizumi had hesitated, before taking out the gun from his side, aiming it at his oldest friend, with tears escaping his eyes.

How did it come to this?

The next thing you could hear from distances apart, was a gunshot and policemen who were around the busy area, basically the heart of the town rushing to where the scene was.

Iwaizumi had rushed to his best friend, who had blood spilling out of him, near his chest. He looked at the victim who had escaped near-death was being escorted away, a knife stuck in their bicep.

Oikawa faced Iwaizumi, clutched in his arms.

"You caught me," He chuckled, with slow breaths.

"I hate myself for loving you," Iwaizumi cried.

Oikawa took out a note from his pocket, it was a detailed confession, with a location of all the evidence.

"I never loved you,"

That was his last lie before the flower sprung out of him, petals shining in white, while leaves in red.

The last victim Oikawa Tooru had taken the life of, was himself.

__________________________________


End file.
